


When The Weather Is On Their Side

by lorir_writes



Category: Platinum (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Stuck at home during a snowstorm, Raleigh and Tiffani take advantage of the bad weather to have an intimate moment.
Relationships: Raleigh Carrera/Main Character (Platinum)
Kudos: 1





	When The Weather Is On Their Side

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Choices December Challenge 2019: Day Twenty-Six - Snowflakes

“Stop it,” Tiffani slapped Raleigh’s hand away from her hip while he pressed her against a corner of the elevator with his body.

“Oh, come on! No one is here. I’m just giving you what you want,” he whispers, nibbling her earlobe.

“I wanted you to hug me because I was cold and I missed you, Raleigh. I didn’t want you to get into my pants when there’s a possibility of someone watching,” she nodded towards the security cameras of the elevator.

“Would you be okay with sex in here when we arrive from the studio? It’ll be pretty late and only one guard will be watching,” he smirked.

Tiffani pursed her lips.

“Don’t worry. I’ll buy the footage later. It can be our first sex tape,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Jerk,” she shoved him playfully, but he still managed to keep her in place, holding her close as they shared sloppy kisses.

When the elevator reached their floor, they stepped into their home taking off each other’s jacket. Tiffani covered her mouth to stifle a yawn.

“Tired?”

“Yeah… I think my head still is in London time.”

“Maybe a shower and a nap will make you feel better. We have plenty of time until we have to get ready and go to PBS Studios.”

“That sounds awesome, but I don’t want to oversleep. Will you wake me up?”

Raleigh brushed a few strands of hair off her face and kisses her forehead. “Absolutely. No way I’d do this without you.”

“Thanks. Love you!” She beamed.

“Love you too.”

##  **…**

A sharp wind hit Tiffani’s skin, making her shiver. Shifting on the bed, she rubbed her hands on her face and spotted Raleigh outside, dressed only in his favorite pajamas and robe. Snowflakes floated in the air before resting on the floor and on his coat while he held the railing with both hands and looked out the city. He always looks so peaceful when it snows. She doesn’t understand why, but he says the cold is invigorating.

She got out of the bed, picked up a robe and went towards the balcony, encircling her arms around his waist and resting her face on his back. “Hi,” she whispered.

He turned around and kissed the top of her head. “Hi. Did you sleep well?

"Yeah, I did. What are you doing out here? We have to get ready and leave soon.”

“Actually, we’re not going.”

“Why not?”

“There’s a blizzard coming and we were advised to stay home.”

“Oh… Okay. We should get inside then,” she said, taking his hand so he could follow her inside.

He closed the door behind him and turned to her. “Now that we’re stuck here and I know you’re not a winter person, do you want to do anything to stay warm? Watch holiday movies? Have some warm drinks? Snuggle up under the covers?”

“I have another idea in mind,” she smiles mischievously.

“Oh, I know that look,” he pulled her by the waist, pressing her body to his. “I’m down for anything with you,” he murmured as his hands opened her plush robe and pushed it off her shoulders, revealing her hard peaks under her sleep tee dress. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want a warm bath, body oils and you.”

“That can be arranged,” Raleigh smirked, tilting her chin up to kiss her.

“I know. The bath is filled, the oils are there. The only thing missing is you,” she purred while flattening her palm on his bare chest.

“How considerate of you to prepare a bath for us. I feel like a lousy boyfriend right now.”

“I won’t hold it against you if you give me a massage, “ she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Deal,” he grinned.

Removing each other’s clothes on the way to the bathroom, Raleigh got into the tub, followed by Tiffani, who settled on his lap, pulling him for a kiss.

He nipped at her bottom lip, earning moans in response. Reaching for a bath oil with one hand, he poured the liquid over her shoulders and massaged them, his hands sliding down to her breasts and teased her nipples, pinching and twisting them with his fingers. He groaned at the feeling of her hand stroking him and his hips involuntarily bucked to meet her hand’s movement.

Adjusting herself on the tub, Tiffani lowered herself onto him, resting her forehead on his and gasping. She began to roll her hips, hands digging into his hair as she moves rhythmically.

“God, Tiff… I missed so bad,” Raleigh hissed.

“I’m here. I’m all yours,” she whispered, picking up speed.

Waves of pleasure built up inside their bodies as the warm water perfumed with salts, oils and bubble bath lapped on their skins. Grabbing her buttcheeks, he moved her up and down his shaft and groaned at the feeling of her pussy clenching around his manhood, a clear sign she was closer. Bucking his hips once again to meet hers, he slammed in and out of her, pushing himself to the edge as well.

Tiffani cried out and came in tandem with him and collapsed on his chest, panting. “Oh my god…” she whispers.

“Who knew the weather was on our side?”

“I know, right?” She beamed. “I hope we get stuck in here more often.”

“Me too,” he kisses her sweetly.

“Now then, I believe we had a deal,” she arched an eyebrow.

“Haha yeah, my bad. Turn around,” he gestured with his finger for her to turn and proceeded to knead the muscles of her back.


End file.
